falendoorfandomcom-20200215-history
Dominik
Name: '''Dominik '''Race: Talos Age: 24 Gender: Male Job: Engineer Proficiencies: Ingenuity - A Efficiency - AGuns - B Knowledge - B Charisma - B Combat -C '''Character Personality: '''Polite, Hard-working, trusting, hungry for success. Back-Story: Dominik trudged back to his quaint home in Loeviek, meal in hand and work supplies on his back. He lived in a not so friendly part of the city. Others would be afraid, but Dominik, he had respect around this part of the city, actually in any part for that matter. Dominik was one of the city engineers. A damn good one at that. Not only that, he was a loveable guy. Granted you have to understand him. He was a fast talker, he didn't use this trait to scam people, at least not anymore. He put that life behind him when he was a young teen. "Dom!" Yelled a voice from a far. Dominik could hear footsteps approaching him rapidly. With his free hand he caressed his handgun on his hip. He doesn't use it often, hell, he seldom has to use it at all. Yet, for some reason the approaching figure was off putting. Maybe because the damned lights weren't working right again. Dominik took a few steps forward. Then he saw, he fair skin and brownish red hair. "Tara..." For some reason she could always understand him when he talked. She was something like his weakness as some say. He talked slower when talking about her. "You were taking long," She says with a concerned voice then abruptly, "and I was hungry!" She grabbed the bag of food from her hand and takes off towards his house. Dominik chases for half a block then slows down. His body was sore from a hard days work. His fingers ached and his arms were cut. Many would think he had been in multiple fights. Fighting isn't his forte, but keeping the lights on in his great city is. He arrived at his house Tara was in his door frame devouring whatever was in his bag. "Where'd you get this?" She says with a full mouth. " An Amarok, he said it was called fish." He may have said it too fast. "What!?" She replies. He shakes his head and drops his bag. His clothes are covered in dirt and a little soot. "I almost caught on fire... again." Dominik kicks off his work boots and sits on a broken arm-chair. Tara comes over and cuddles up next to him. "Oh that's interesting.." She's beginning to doze off. Dominik didn't blame her it was quite late at night, or early in the morning. That all depends on your personal point of view. Dominik rarely faults Tara for anything, she's been there for him since they were young. Through all the trouble Dominik got into as a child she was always there to help him out of trouble. They were best friends, the reason Dominik decided to become an engineer. The reason he wants to be a better person. Besides he resents his mother and father, Greedy. Just like the rest of his people. The whole city is ran off of greed and corruption. In a way Dominik contributes to that cycle, he keeps the lights on, keeps the electricity flowing. Keeps the machine running. He's no politician, smart, but not a politician. He caressed Tara's head as she slept silently, he only felt bad that the grime from his day was getting on her clean skin. He scratched at his short beard and stared into the fire she prepared, his green eyes seemed to be burning with a passion of his own. In the morning Tara awoke to a burnt out fire and an empty chair. Dominik was off to work again, to keep the machine churning.